If I fall
by devilsspy
Summary: A ONE-SHOT of my take about one of the big spoilers coming up for Sophie/Sian *SPOILERS*


**I was thinking about the big major SPOILERS! that are coming up for Sophie and Sian with the whole Sophie falling off a roof thing and this was just an idea that came into my head about another version of it. I won't elaborate too much cos it might give too much away but read and review please :) I'd really appreciate it.**

Sophie couldn't tell what was happening, everything was moving so fast and she was dizzy and her head was starting to hurt from all the alcohol. The tears in her eyes didn't help either. _Why did they have to laugh at meh?_ The people in the choir had been so cruel, everything had been so rubbish lately and this seemed like it was the final straw, the last thing that she could take.

Before she knew it she was on the roof of the church, pacing back and forth. The bottle in her hands was only half empty, but the rate at which she was putting it away normally would have caused her some concern. However there was nothing normal about this situation. Normally Sophie wouldn't be returning to a place where she had been rejected because of who she was. Normally Sophie wouldn't be trying to drink her feelings numb, but most importantly, normally Sophie wouldn't question Sian's feelings for her. Throughout everything that they had been through together, Sophie had felt that Sian and she were only being brought closer and closer together with every obstacle and person who had stood in their way. But now some green-eyed monster had reared its ugly head and Sophie knew that it was nothing, that Sian loved her and would never cheat on her but with everything else going on in her life it seemed to have compounded and Sophie didn't think it was fair.

So now there was the three quarters empty bottle and unfortunately it wasn't doing anything to numb the feelings or help her forget. If anything it was doing the complete opposite. Without thinking she pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket and attempted to call Sian but the gloves she was wearing were making it difficult. After two failed attempts she finally managed to press the 'call' button and put the phone to her ear.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring..._

Nobody answered and Sophie's heart sank, imaging all the things that Sian could be doing that moment that didn't involve her, the thought that Sian didn't need her crushed her. She wasn't sure when it had started but she realised that her face was wet from crying so she wiped at it before trying Sian's number again.

When the phone rang out again Sophie threw it in anger at the ground only to have it smash into several pieces and scatter. Groaning in frustration, Sophie looked upwards and half-screamed, half-shouted, "SERIOUSLY?" As if it was God's fault for her phone being scattered over the top of a church roof. But her anger getting the better of her (and the large amount of cider she had ingested) Sophie wasn't done there. "It's not enough that my life is in total ruins," she continued bellowing to the heavens, "and the fact that I can't seem to get a break at anything. Not college, not with me family or girlfriend or nowt, now I have no phone neither?"

Sophie sighed and looked around her, cider at four fifths now, walking to the edge of the roof of the church and looking down. She could see people walking in the street, talking and laughing amongst themselves without a care in the world.

"It's not fair," she said out loud to herself this time, wiping her face again before taking a step onto the small ledge. She didn't know why really, it just felt good having the breeze in her hair and she could shut it all out. Not have to worry about everything that was going wrong in her life. Sophie closed her eyes and just listened to the night sounds.

Then she heard it, sounds coming from behind the door she had used to get up to the rooftop. In a panic she turned around quickly on the spot but because of all the alcohol her balance was hugely off and instead she slipped.

For one heart-wrenching second Sophie's world completely and utterly stopped. It was almost as if time had frozen and she was stopped in midair, about to fall backwards off of a rooftop to God knows what.

_God, _she thought. _God God God God, God._ It was almost as if she was pleading with the almighty but despite all her drunkenness, in this moment she was given such clarity of mind that she understood what was happening and she knew it was no one's fault but her own. She couldn't blame God for it, or anything else for that matter. So instead of trying to bargain with the higher powers to try and save her in this moment she thought one simple thing. _Sian_.

It was almost as if a balloon burst. Time resumed back and Sophie felt her stomach lurch as she began to fall over the edge, shutting her eyes out of fear.

Suddenly her arm was jarred and her knees hit the wall though when someone grabbed hold of her hand, Sophie dangling over the edge of the building. Opening her eyes Sophie saw an angel, a beautiful blonde angel. God had answered her prayers and sent her the one person in the world she loved more than anything to save her.

Beneath her Sophie heard the dull _thud_ of the cider bottle hitting a car that was below her and she risked looking down for a second before bringing her eyes straight back up to the girl holding onto her for dear life. Sophie finally realised that Sian was yelling at her, trying to tell her something.

"SOPHIE! Just hold on!" Sian shouted, tears in her eyes and both hands with a tight hold on Sophie's. "I'm gonna get you up, don't worry!"

"Sian?" Sophie asked incredulously, still not being able to believe that her girlfriend was actually here.

"Sophie, are you listening to me?" Sian demanded. "Try and pass me your other hand!"

Sophie looked down again and regretted it immediately. It seemed like a very long way down. "What are you doing here Sian?" Sophie cried.

"Sophie, this really isn't the time," the blonde insisted. "Now pass me your hand." Sian was now beginning to strain under Sophie's weight and her palms were starting to sweat.

But for all the clarity Sophie had had before, it seemed to be gone now and the haziness was back and it was as if she wasn't paying attention to the (pardon the pun) gravity of the situation. "I prayed for you," Sophie told the other girl. "I prayed for you and now you're here!"

"YOU'RE not gonna be here for much longer if you don't listen to me Sophie!" Sian snapped, trying to pull Sophie up but failing. "Sophie you've got to let me help you!"

"But I've been such a bitch, why would you want to help me?" The brunette asked honestly.

Sian groaned in frustration and blurted out, "Because I love you, you idiot! Now come ON." With that she tried again to heave Sophie up, this time the dangling girl finally getting it into her head to assist in her rescue and pushing herself up. It was only slightly, but it was enough for Sian to be able to grab hold of Sophie's other arm as well and so managed to pull her up and over the edge of the roof.

As soon as Sophie was safely over the edge Sian grabbed hold of her in a tight embrace and started planting kisses all over her face.

"Sian–" Sophie tried to say, only to get assaulted with more kisses. "Sian, stop!"

The blonde obeyed, sitting back slightly but hands still firmly holding onto Sophie for fear of her going off the edge again, even though they were a safe distance away.

"What are you doing here Sian?" Sophie repeated the question she'd asked before when she was hanging to her death.

"I came looking for you," Sian responded, staring into Sophie's eyes. _Those eyes_, Sian thought. She had almost lost them forever.

Said eyes were wide and Sophie, still not being able to comprehend the situation asked, "But how did you know I'd be here?"

"I dunno really," Sian admitted. "I just had a feeling."

It was Sophie's turn to grab hold of the other girl but instead of planting kisses on her face, she hit Sian's lips, holding them for as long as she could without a breath. When they finally pulled apart for air she was smiling widely and held Sian in a tight hug. "You saved my life," she whispered into Sian's ear.

They were both crying by now and Sian wiped away some of Sophie's tears saying to her, "If I didn't catch you who else woulda? Eh?"

They both gave a little chuckle and Sophie couldn't help but kiss her girlfriend again. Pulling out of the kiss she lent her forehead on Sian's and said, "You're amazing y'know that? You can catch me anytime."

Sian giggled and gave a quick peck back before replying, "Thanks, but don't make a habit of it okay?"

They both giggled again, standing up. "I tried calling you," Sian added. "After I missed your calls, but something must be wrong with your phone."

"Erm..." Sophie trailed off looking at the remnants of her phone on the ground not far from where they were standing.

Following her line of sight Sian saw the pieces of expensive plastic on the ground too and exclaimed, "Sophie! What the 'ell happened?"

Sophie quickly took Sian's arm and headed for the door. "Nothing, it was nothing," she muttered. "I needed a new one anyway."

Sian was just so relieved that Sophie was okay that she smiled and let it go, vowing to herself never to let the brunette out of her sight ever again. Or near the cider as well for that matter...

The end.

**There you go, what did you think? I just thought y'know, what if Sian was to SAVE Sophie so yeah...let me know what you think and also I'll just add that I have no idea what went wrong with my lack-of-brain so i apologise if the writing's a little weird. And I'll try to update my other fic in the next few days...  
Also I had no idea what the roof of the church would look like so if I got it wrong, my bad *shrugs* OH! and don't forget to review ;D**

**Edit: In hindsight it appears that reading a Heather Hogan corrie recap half-way through writing a fic is probably not the best idea if you wanna keep it serious :/**


End file.
